Hiei vs Kurama
by trunksgirl85
Summary: What could Hiei and Kurama be doing out so early. Have they come to settle a score. Who would win if they truly had something worth fighting for?


Hi. This is my FIRST fanfic. Be nice please. This is how I felt when I watched beyblade for the first time.

(An) I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yuu Yuu Hakusho OR You You Hawk A Show or Beyblade. Enjoy!

(Narrator) Two figures stand in a field next to a forest. The rising sun on the eastern horizon gives the scene an ethereal feeling. After an extended moment of stillness one of them steps forward.

His movements, even just the simple step overflowed with a calm reassurance. He walked a few steps with his elegant stride and placed himself a few feet away from the other figure. His long hair with a color that rivaled a fiery sunset flowed about him contrasting with his pale skin. His face conveyed no trace of the emotions now present in his mind. His experienced eyes however, were confident and held a glint of amusement in their intrusive green depths as they fell upon his foe. His attire was as graceful and serene as his presence. He did not stir as his opponent stepped forward.

This figure was considerably shorter then the other but, not to be overlooked. His steps looked exaggerated as he tried to hold back the seemingly immense power within. His hair, black enough to compete with the dark depths of space appeared to be defying gravity. A white starburst and blue tinted ends was all that detailed it as it framed his Caucasian toned face. A white scarf was the only color not black in his ensemble as was the bandana on his forehead that kept a dark secret. The black cloak and boots he wore only made his soul piercing eyes stand out more in the dim lighting. The intense scarlet hue mocking his rival who stood only a foot away from him. He spoke one word to break the surreal silence....Kurama. In the blink of an eye Hiei has readied his katana and is in his fighting stance. Meanwhile, Kurama, with a poetic rythym procured a single red rose from his hair. A mounting tension begins to fill the already humid air as the two fighters prepare themselves to atack.

"Let"

"It"

"RIP" Kurama and Hiei both yelled.

Kurama and Hiei have both let loose a top. One was white with a rose theme and the other black with a purple flame.

(Narr)...Stares in horror as the two stand crouched over a large bowl that had been hidden from view until now What are you two doing!

Hn, what does it look like you baka, we're beyblading Heie said then turned to watch his top spin around the bowl.

(Narr) "BUT!! You're supposed to be fighting!" she screams.

"We are" Hiei stated without looking away from the bowl.

"You did not truly contemplate us fighting each other did you?" asked Kurama with a smile. "We are friends and have no grounds on which we should want to fight one another."

(Narr) ...eye twitches as the two return to their game

Hiei's top knocked Kurama's out of the ring

"Ha, you lose again fox" Hiei looking quite satisfied with himself picked up his beyblade.

"Yes, I've been losing quite a lot here lately" Kurama bent down and recovered his own top and gave Hiei a skeptical look.

"What are you going to accuse me of cheating?" said Hiei now taking up the defensive

(Narr) HEY! I wanna see a fight!

Red and green eyes looked over at the Narrator. She seemed a bit unsteady under the fire apparitions deadly gaze.

"Your STILL here?" Hiei now getting cranky at the short girls outbusrt and the fact that she was still there.

"So it would seem" Kurama stated cooly.

The Narrator now quite upset started stomping around and pointing accusing fingers at the two. You guys stink! I can't believe I woke up at 4:00 in the morning to watch you play with toys!

"Who invited you?" Hiei asked hoping it wasn't Kuwabara or Yusuke. He'd haveto kill them both if they knew. Although he was able to hide the emotions,and kept them inside.

"Yes," Kurama was equally as intrested "please elaborate on who told you of these matches."

The Narrator walks off in the dirction she had came from. "I'm done. The winner is Hiei...If you want to even call it a match."

The End

Well what did ya think? Don't flame me if you a beyblade fan please! Please review!


End file.
